vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
309 Summer Vexgames - Day 5
The 27th of October, 309, was Day 5 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day saw the events of 200 metre dash and 200m freestyle swimming, as well as the third day of the men's football tournment, and the first round of male basketball. Athletics - 200m (male) Once again, as is becoming usual, the track and field event started at 8 am on the Albalonga Stadium. So far, the 200m male event has the record of participants, with 54 athletes from 20 nations. The runners were first divided in eight heats, with the top two on each being qualified to the semifinals. Once again, Niokolan Ibra Tambacounda emerges as a favourite for the gold, with fellow countryman Louis Louga. Johan Musk from Westria and Steniro Caletonez from Lendosa are also seen as candidates for the top. Results for the first round were as follows: FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Rodrigo Dresdi (KAN) — 20.46 Q 2. Steniro Caletonez (LEN) — 20.57 Q 3. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 20.65 4. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 20.65 5. Silbo Sibilino (PCL) — 20.70 6. Fips Ronnack (SCK) — 20.87 7. Kolaranis (TRI) — 20.88 Heat 02 1. Lorenso Tanro (LEN) — 19.38 Q 2. Louis Louga (NKO) — 20.46 Q 3. Gia Pucci (STS) — 20.56 4. Saulo Pitanga (PCL) — 20.73 5. Hercule Mondego (AET) — 20.73 6. Paulo Mantini (KAN) — 20.73 7. Timothy Kemp (UTA) — 20.75 Heat 03 1. Venetia Orsini (STS) — 20.46 Q 2. Sergei Clyde (UTA) — 20.68 Q 3. Calos Santiatti (KAN) — 20.71 4. Osrick Fortinbras (AET) — 20.82 5. Ascanio Stevano (LEN) — 21.95 6. Ivan Tupolev (BOB) — 21.99 7. Loed Itabronoe (SCW) — 22.74 Heat 04 1. Gordon Roberts (UTA) — 20.51 Q 2. Bernd Mack (OOO) — 20.66 Q 3. Otelo Windermere (AET) — 20.70 4. Carlos Sampaio (PCL) — 20.75 5. Alma Canale (STS) — 20.98 6. Ricardo Malduro (LEN) — 21.90 7. Maklor Nor (LYS) — 21.98 Heat 05 1. Súrata Taunatt (SCW) — 20.44 Q 2. Raul Seisho (PCL) — 20.49 Q 3. Gervais Trevelyn (AET) — 20.66 4. Furo Ekke (CXG) — 20.68 5. Venetia Chiappeta (STS) — 20.84 6. Tomas Negensteen (ROV) — 20.99 7. Raul Fergo (KAN) — 21.98 Heat 06 1. Johan Musk (WES) — 20.37 Q 2. Manito Lebricov (KAN) — 20.66 Q 3. Carlos Ml Pretzel (DEU) — 20.70 4. Ma'a Inga'ami (MIM) — 20.75 5. Henrique al'Malud (PCL) — 20.76 6. Kenneth Kohn (UTA) — 20.97 Heat 07 1. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 20.36 Q 2. Marco Assel (WES) — 20.61 Q 3. Ivan Koshkodai (ROV) — 20.76 4. Alex Ytong (IWK) — 20.88 5. Malcolm Kopara (UTA) — 20.91 6. Telorur (TRI) — 22.96 Heat 08 1. Lou Kaolack (NKO) — 19.76 Q 2. Dimitri Polonovsk (ROV) — 20.48 Q 3. Pino Giordano (STS) — 20.60 4. Techopetl Tlizoca (XML) — 20.97 5. Dino VenVoot (WES) — 21.83 6. Luis Sintri (LEN) — 22.80 On Heat 01, Ibra Tambacounda was surprisingly eliminated, falling just behind of Lendosan Steniro Caletonez and Kansinian Rodrigo Dresdi. The fourteen qualified runners were arranged in two semifinals, with four from each making it to the final race. SEMIFINALS Semifinal 01 1. Louis Louga (NKO) — 19.39 Q 2. Venetia Orsini (STS) — 20.21 Q 3. Rodrigo Dresdi (KAN) — 20.37 Q 4. Dimitri Polonovsk (ROV) — 20.46 Q 5. Steniro Caletonez (LEN) — 20.60 6. Sergei Clyde (UTA) — 20.67 7. Bernd Mack (OOO) — 21.77 8. Raul Seisho (PCL) — 22.80 Semifinal 02 1. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 20.41 Q 2. Súrata Taunatt (SCW) — 20.47 Q 3. Lou Kaolack (NKO) — 20.48 Q 4. Marco Assel (WES) — 20.50 Q 5. Johan Musk (WES) — 20.52 6. Lorenso Tanro (LEN) — 20.60 7. Gordon Roberts (UTA) — 20.89 8. Manito Lebricov (KAN) — 22.90 With three runners on the final race - even with favourite Ibra Tambacounda eliminated on the first heat - Niokolo Koba seems destined for the gold. FINAL 1. Dimitri Polonovsk (ROV) — 20.33 ***** GOLD 2. Louis Louga (NKO) — 20.38 ***** SILVER 3. Venetia Orsini (STS) — 20.54 ***** BRONZE 4. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 20.64 5. Marco Assel (WES) — 20.67 6. Súrata Taunatt (SCW) — 20.71 7. Rodrigo Dresdi (KAN) — 20.97 8. Lou Kaolack (NKO) — 21.80 Dimitri Polonovsk got gold for Rovens, with Louis Louga getting the silver for Niokolo Koba. Venetia Orsini, from St. Samuel, grabbed the bronze. Athletics - 200m (female) For the women's 200m event, the 48 runners were first divided in six heats, with the top two advancing to the semifinals. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 22.28 Q 2. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 22.59 Q 3. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 22.60 4. Aethelboda Anemone (AET) — 22.63 5. Tia Contreras (STS) — 22.64 6. Alexandra Bogdanov (ROV) — 22.69 7. Su Fukai (CXG) — 22.82 8. Ella Ochmeck (KAL) — 23.84 Heat 02 1. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 22.27 Q 2. Kita Kushum (NKO) — 22.60 Q 3. Alisa Pinan (KAN) — 22.70 4. Belinfata Augminac (AET) — 22.74 5. Stephanie Edgemont (ROV) — 22.75 6. Yrma Zelda (IWK) — 22.76 7. Stephanie Artos (UTA) — 22.93 8. Maria Rafaela (PCL) — 24.75 Heat 03 1. Naomi Tabari (STS) — 22.50 Q 2. Sanbo Moussakar (NKO) — 22.54 Q 3. Bettina Perkins (UTA) — 22.59 4. E. Candlelabra (AET) — 22.77 5. Mechtlan Zaxatl (XML) — 22.85 6. Drina Pantago (KAN) — 22.90 7. Silvia Fritzer (LOM) — 22.97 8. Sula Mirrada (PCL) — 23.97 Heat 04 1. Rose Providence (AET) — 22.56 Q 2. Si'a'i Koru'u (MIM) — 22.71 Q 3. Ima Dikembe (NKO) — 22.74 4. Darelien (TRI) — 22.75 5. Xula Xarada (PCL) — 22.87 6. Deborah Jemine (UTA) — 22.92 7. Arabella Milano (STS) — 23.82 8. Maria Sutlain (KAN) — 24.91 Heat 05 1. Tati Paco (PCL) — 22.49 Q 2. H. de la Boneterie (AET) — 22.54 Q 3. Lucia Secanta (LEN) — 22.60 4. Melita Basso (STS) — 22.70 5. Dolores Windt (SCK) — 22.70 6. Henriatta Beggic (KAN) — 22.85 7. Viktoria Yakobs (OOO) — 22.97 8. Fiona Johnston (UTA) — 23.81 Heat 06 1. Mercedes Stramm (RAS) — 22.09 Q 2. Stepanie Areopatre (UTA) — 22.52 Q 3. Julia Sivana (LEN) — 22.65 4. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 22.76 5. Triyami Codšær (SCW) — 22.81 6. Yeda Guinoza (PCL) — 22.99 7. Anita Calin (KAN) — 23.77 8. Tina Jorgenshooven (BOB) — 24.95 The fourteen runners were arranged in two semifinals, with the top tree qualifying to the final heat. SEMIFINALS Semifinal 01 1. Mercedes Stramm (RAS) — 22.50 Q 2. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 22.57 Q 3. Sanbo Moussakar (NKO) — 22.64 Q 4. H. de la Boneterie (AET) — 22.71 5. Si'a'i Koru'u (MIM) — 22.86 6. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 24.68 Semifinal 02 1. Stepanie Areopatre (UTA) — 22.46 Q 2. Naomi Tabari (STS) — 22.53 Q 3. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 22.62 Q 4. Rose Providence (AET) — 22.68 5. Kita Kushum (NKO) — 22.72 6. Tati Paco (PCL) — 24.75 In a complete surprise, Utania's Stephania Areopatre made it to the final heat. Also surprisingly, Samuelonian Cammie St. Claire didn't make it, finishing last on the first semifinal. Results for the final heat were the following: FINAL 1. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 22.33 ***** GOLD 2. Naomi Tabari (STS) — 22.58 ***** SILVER 3. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 22.74 ***** BRONZE 4. Sanbo Moussaka (NKO) — 22.86 5. Stephanie Areopatre (UTA) — 23.92 6. Mercedes Stramm (RAS) — 23.93 Fatou Diourbel grabbed the gold, Niokolo Koba's second medal of the day. Naomi Tabari from St. Samuel got the silver, and Kikie Ðæbae, from Shaelia, finished with the bronze. Swimming - 200m freestyle (male) For the male event, the 47 swimmers were first divided in eight heats, with the winner on each one being qualified to the final heat. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Q SCK Mario Itz - 1:45.55 2. UTA Amea Vestori - 1:45.82 3. AET Felix d'Arthez - 1:45.83 4. DEU Max Sala - 1:46.10 5. KYS Dimitri Lovian - 1:47.55 6. PCL Palhinha Peixe - 1:47.58 Heat 02 1. Q SCK Mario Pfisch - 1:46.31 2. LEN Tirano Tiraboliano - 1:46.51 3. PCL Rashid al'Aóun - 1:46.66 4. AET Lestat de Lioncourt - 1:47.08 5. DJR Hassan Habibi - 1:47.83 6. UTA Gordon Sheen - 1:48.11 Heat 03 1. Q SCW Natola Wisnraen - 1:46.40 2. WES Carlos Nass - 1:46.55 3. AET Louis de Pointe du Lac - 1:46.70 4. IWK Max Maggerstein - 1:47.40 5. LEN Durio Porano - 1:48.20 6. RAS Mike Full - 1:48.22 Heat 04 1. Q CXG Inno Tsui - 1:46.48 2. LOM Hansie Oranje - 1:46.49 3. ROV William Alekperov - 1:47.08 4. AET Florius Ronquerolles - 1:48.25 5. STS Camillus Pucci - 1:48.31 6. WES Niko Pethz - 1:49.01 Heat 05 1. Q CXG G. C. Choy - 1:45.40 2. IWK Willi Murrig - 1:46.25 3. ROV Olezka Zyuganov - 1:46.31 4. XML Tichapan Cicho - 1:47.73 5. MIM Talu'u Nangu - 1:48.20 6. STS Caesar Adrian - 1:50.41 Heat 06 1. Q CXG Zack Fujita - 1:45.80 2. PCL Alexandre Popó - 1:46.55 3. KAL Kris Delin - 1:46.82 4. WOO Penan Tiraminiwanotopi - 1:47.81 5. ROV Ruslan Karoft - 1:47.87 6. STS Segundo Abdulah - 1:48.22 Heat 07 1. Q CXG Rocko Tanaka - 1:46.58 2. KAN Raul Julious - 1:46.68 3. PCL Adagoberto Pilantra - 1:47.01 4. SAN Lasse Birken - 1:48.05 5. TRI Olćenan - 1:49.18 6. WES Guido Deselliar - 1:49.88 Heat 08 1. Q SCK Steve Singer - 1:46.89 2. DEU Karsten De La Rosa - 1:47.19 3. KYS Yevgeni Ivanadze - 1:47.24 4. KAN Marcus Boglitelli - 1:48.19 5. UTA Jared Eaton - 1:50.21 FINAL 1. CXG Rocko Tanaka - 1:45.76 ***** GOLD 2. SCW Natola Wisnraen - 1:45.99 ***** SILVER 3. CXG Zack Fujita - 1:46.13 ***** BRONZE 4. SCK Mario Itz - 1:46.28 5. SCK Mario Pfisch - 1:46.41 6. CXG Inno Tsui - 1:46.44 7. CXG G. C. Choy - 1:47.35 8. SCK Steve Singer - 1:48.16 Swimming - 200m freestyle (female) For the women's 200m freestyle event, similar rules as for the men's competition: The athletes are divided in eight heats, with the first on each advancing to the final. Heat 01 CXG Millie Oioioi - 1:55.45 Q KYS Ksana Skodavian - 1:57.20 SAN Chantal Nixdorf - 1:57.25 AET Melodie Kerouac - 1:58.11 UTA Deborah Doble - 1:59.31 Heat 02 SCK Stefana Panitz - 1:57.65 Q WES Ilse Lichter - 1:59.50 DEU Trude Pinero - 2:00.52 AET Carol Aird - 2:00.66 LEN Evuarda Halhadura - 2:04.82 Heat 03 WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur - 1:55.35 Q LEN Pedra Paltera - 1:58.35 STS Sage Castiglioni - 1:59.50 AET Idgie Threadgoode - 2:00.49 DEU Hortense Rau - 2:00.64 Heat 04 WES Daniela Leicht - 1:57.20 Q BOB Tania Kwetschner - 1:57.37 SCK Anabella Weiss - 1:58.75 IWK Britney There - 1:59.98 PCL Alcarina al'Kharim - 2:00.49 Heat 05 CXG Erica Tsui - 1:55.76 Q WES Christine Gweiner - 1:55.86 STS Arcelia Bouvier - 1:57.37 IWK Ricarda Welfenbrink - 2:00.55 PCL Marina Martinha - 2:00.61 Heat 06 CXG Se-Ri Wa - 1:57.64 Q WOO Kela Jangawollong - 1:57.66 PCL Mobidada Mobiletti - 1:58.00 KAL Ute Tikal - 1:59.01 STS Asela Spinelli - 1:59.54 Heat 07 UTA Susan Setusu - 1:57.38 Q CXG Rikki Moikami - 1:57.42 KAN Gabina Kuvtos - 1:58.21 ROV Katrina Ankudinov - 1:59.31 WOO Aya Saiki - 2:00.02 Heat 08 UTA Dannielle Aeyala - 1:57.22 Q DEU Anna Valdez - 1:57.25 KYS Narkissa Iovan - 1:58.11 ROV Femke Poelstra - 1:59.51 PCL Ana Flubatoga - 2:00.64 FINAL CXG Millie Oioioi - 1:56.50 ***** GOLD SCK Stefana Panitz - 1:57.01 ***** SILVER WES Daniela Leicht - 1:57.06 ***** BRONZE WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur - 1:57.32 UTA Susan Setusu - 1:57.51 CXG Erica Tsui - 1:58.14 UTA Dannielle Aeyala - 1:58.44 CXG Se-Ri Wa - 1:58.53 Basketball (male, 1st day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Results for the first day of the men's basketball competition: Group A AET 92 vs. 62 PCL BOB 68 vs. 67 OOO Group B WES 71 vs. 70 POL DJR 66 vs. 45 ROV Group C NKO 62 vs. 55 MIM SCW 84 vs. 54 SAN Group D STS 55 vs. 50 DEU UTA 85 vs. 89 SCK Football (male, 3rd day) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Results for the third day of the male football tournmenmt: Group A: AET 3 vs. 1 SCW Group B: BOB 1 vs. 3 STS Group C: CXG 0 vs. 0 TRI Group D: DEU 1 vs. 0 WES Group E: DJR 4 vs. 2 WGL Group F: LYS 1 vs. 1 SAN Group G: MIM 1 vs. 2 SCK On group D, the upset of the round, as Deucoland beats Westria 1-0. Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Chungxipang CGX 4 5 5 2. St. Samuel STS 4 4 1 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 3 3 1 4. Solanchatka SCK 2 1 5. Westria WES 1 1 4 6. Rovens ROV 1 1 7. Porto Capital PCL 1 1 8. Lombriga LOM 1 1 9. Utania UTA 1 10. Shaelia SCW 2 1 11. Kansinia KAN 1 12. Kalesthesia KAL 1 13. Aethelnia AET 1 14. Deucoland DEU 1 15. Sanx SAN 1